Joey Slikk (Person)
Joey Slikk (born November 7, 1999), is an american artist, student, video maker, and animator. History Joey Slikk was born in 1999. As he grew up over the years, he has made a lot of art, videos, animations, and M.U.G.E.N. creations ever since. He is most commonly known for being the creator of the actual incarnation of the Leon Smallwood series, The Leon Smallwood Misadventures. Filmography Films Short Films Upcoming Cancelled Series Upcoming Cancelled YouTube Poops Upcoming Creepypastas *Gajardo.avi *Carlos.avi *mugen1point0.exe *The Massacre of Haruhi Suzumiya 2 M.U.G.E.N. Creations Note: He might've made a couple more characters and stages, including edits, but we're a little too lazy or busy to add the rest of his creations to one of the lists. 'Characters' *Joey Slikk *South Park Caillou *Evil Warioman's Elmo *Levi Wells Punch Bag *Ninjaboy1able The Gay Idiot *Punchbag Template *Yellow Stickman *Yellow Man *Andre Riddick *JewySuck2013 *Kyōko Kirisaki *Norman *Free Offers *Fat Albert's Head *Fat Albert's Head Akasan-Type *Carlos the Stickman *The deviantArt Staff *Sadist *Blue Screen of Death *Cereal Box Punchbag *Free Offers *Punchbag Template *Teh Door *The Chosen One *Joey Bomb MK-2 *Omega Tiger Woods Akasan-Type *Joey Bomb *An Ordinary Headstone *Ms. Segal 'Stages' *Joey Slikk's House *Sakura's Stage *Infinite Earth *Amusementive Crime Park 2 *Stage Template *Digital Ignition *Windows XP *Teh Hyper Background Battleground *Road Stage *Teh Hyper Background Battleground 2 *City Stage *Red Haze *Gold Gradient Training Room *Ready To Fight Sky *Cloudy Grassland *Sunset Bliss *I'm Blue Stage *M.U.G.E.N. Tile Stage *Joey's YouTube Channel *Alpha X-MUGEN Tile Stage *Follow That Dinosaur Stage *Frozen Mist *Three Tree *Infinite Earth (SFEX2) *Flash Train *Cycloid's Stage *Mugen Match 2 Sky *Battle On A Van Stage *Battle On A Bus Stage *Aurora Space Stage *Killer Donald's Stage *Phantom Killer's Stage *Dojo *Aurum Space Stage *A Dark Empty Room *Sadist ZERO Easy's Stage *Peg + Cat Tree *How to Save a Life 'Misc.' *Joey Slikk Ultimate M.U.G.E.N. 1.0 Edition 'Edits' 'Characters' *Symbiote Gumball *Eric Cartman *Super Hyper Ultra Mega Awesome WTF Barney *Symbiote Barney *Microsoft Sam *Savage Hulk *Symbiote Kung Fu Man *Symbiote Anais *Demon Savage Hulk *Killer Zim *Killer Kung Fu Man *Killer Idiot Stick *Custom Cheap Donald *God Idiot Stick *Idiot Stick Type-CHEAP *Symbiote Idiot Stick *Bartman Type-CHEAP *Stupid Kung Fu Man *Weak Kung Fu Man *Daniel Type-CHEAP *Weak Old Daniel *Yellow Elmo *SHUMAWTF Barney Type-CHEAP *Evil Killer Idiot Stick *Killer Sonic.exe *Custom Cheap Colonel *Idiot Stick Army *Caillou Army *Idiot Stick Clones *CVS Daniel Clones *Daniel Clones 2nd *NEO-Dark Light Donald/NEO-Dark Light Ronald *NEO-Dark Light Donald-R/NEO-Dark Light Ronald-R *Violence Donald *Cheap Colonel Template *Cheap Donald Template *Colonel Sanders Clones *Donald McDonald Clones *Giant Savage Hulk *Giant Demon Savage Hulk *TheNoahGuy1 *Tofu Donald JSlikk *Blue Blood Colonel *Dark Colonel-R *Demon Savage Hulk 2nd *Hakaishin Donald *Imari-K *Killer Crown-R *Multi Donald Type-Sadist *Magnolia-R *Nemesis Donald-R *Revenge Colonel *Violence Donald Slaughter *Donald with Donald *Yukari Tanizaki *Absolute One Way Street Donald 'Stages' *Training Room 720 Yellow *Training Room 720 Red *Training Room 720 Green *Blue Scarlet Moon *Hall (Night Version) 'Misc.' *M.U.G.E.N. Default Motif Yellow Edition Gallery Portraits MYSELF CHARACTER ICON V1point3 NoTransparency.png|Portrait of Joey Slikk (Himself, Former) JOEY SLIKK WITH MOLE 600 600 GOLD GRADIENT.png|Another portrait of Joey Slikk (Himself) with a mole on the right side of his face JOEY_SLIKK_WITH_SHORT_MUSTACHE_ICON_600_600.png|Yet another portrait of Joey Slikk (Himself) with a short mustache External Links *YouTube channel *Alt YouTube channel *DeviantArt account *ROBLOX account *Vimeo account *Furaffinity account *Neopets account *Facebook account *Twitter account *Google+ account *Alt Google+ account *Alt MUGEN Site *MUGEN Site (Abandoned and frozen) Category:People Category:Male People